1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device including silicon carbide (SiC) and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Background
With the recent trend toward large-sized and large-capacity application apparatuses, a power semiconductor device having high breakdown voltage, high current capacity, and high-speed switching characteristics has become necessary.
Accordingly, a great deal of research and development is being conducted on MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) using silicon carbide (SiC), instead of conventional MOSFETs using silicon. Particularly, there is a lot of development of vertical trench MOSFETs.
In the case of a vertical trench MOSFET, breakdown may occur which can damage an oxide film due to an electric field concentration effect by which an electric field is concentrated at the bottom of a gate. This causes a premature breakdown which exhibits a breakdown voltage much lower than a breakdown voltage caused by the intrinsic threshold voltage of a raw material of the MOSFET.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure.